Tetherless, autonomous robots capable of a variety of motion, such as, for example, running, jumping, flying, and swimming, have many applications. Such robots may be deployed in military applications, remote maintenance, and prosthetics, amongst other things.
Such tetherless, autonomous robots may possess limbs that mimic or emulate normal human movement. Accordingly, the robots limbs may have to be actuated and reciprocated in as close a manner to human skeletal muscles that actuate limbs.